Look Me In The Eyes
by andstraightontillmorning
Summary: Seth, living with the Cullens, is desperate to imprint and rid himself of loneliness. He's haunted by the thoughts of a beautiful vampire boy, a member of the Volturi, whom he never saw the eyes of. Could the vampire boy be just as haunted by him? Imprint
1. Look Me In The Eyes And Love Me

**Hello! Look! I've started writing again! Oh happy day! **

**I've written this story in honour of my Twilight OTP - SethAlec. Not quite sure what their ship name is, though! **

**Summary: Seth, living with the Cullens, is desperate to imprint and rid himself of loneliness. He's haunted by the thoughts of a beautiful vampire boy, a member of the Volturi, whom he never saw the eyes of. Could the vampire boy be just as haunted by him? Imprint story! Seth/Alec Slash, Lemons, etc, you know the drill.**

**This is exciting! :D**

**I already have the next chapter written, but I'll wait to hear advice, suggestions and criticism from you guys before I post it!**

**I should also warn you: the POV of this story jumps around quite a bit. Not so much within individual chapters, but from chapter to chapter.**

**I really hope you enjoy!**

Seth sighed lowly. The sound seemed pathetic even to his own ears. _As it should_, he thought in the most self-deprecating tone possible.

Not even the untouched plate of food that Esme had so lovingly prepared for him had any appeal.

He wasn't depressed, he told himself with steely determination. Just…impatient. Sick of waiting for his happiness to appear.

Not that he wasn't happy, living with the Cullens. They were amazing, and he'd even become desensitized to their smell – thank heavens.

Though, they were an odd bunch… That was for certain.

Particularly the original Cullens, with the addition of Bella and Renesmee – for Renesmee was nothing if not odd. And wherever Nessie went, Jacob went with her.

And wherever Jacob went, Seth and Leah followed, eager for adventure. Or, as time went on, simply eager to stay with their adopted family.

It was difficult, leaving La Push and Forks behind. But, it was easy to see that they truly belonged with the Cullens, despite the enormous polarity of their species.

And for a while, Seth had been happy. Perfectly, deliriously happy, with his new family.

Then, five years down the track, Leah had imprinted. Nahuel had returned to visit (meaning he'd come to see if Renesmee and Jacob were still attached at the hip), and she'd finally looked him in the eyes – something she'd neglected to do on his original visit during the Volturi confrontation. Nahuel had, of course, moved in with the Cullens immediately, taking surprisingly little convincing. Apparently, he was just as lonely as Leah.

Which left Seth as the only person in the large household without a mate.

Their unbearable lovey-dovey-ness, coupled with the fact that Nessie has just reached full maturity and was finally allowed to show romantic affection towards Jacob by her protective father, _and_ the utter _coupleness_ of the four vampiric Cullen relationships, made Seth's loneliness increasingly painful.

But, he'd dealt with it, because he loved living and traveling with the Cullens – and although Jacob, Leah, Nahuel and Seth had all kept their last names, that's what they were. Cullens.

Now, seventeen years after the Volturi confrontation, and twelve years after Leah imprinted on Nahuel and Seth's true torture began, he didn't want to have to deal anymore.

He wanted a relationship.

It didn't help that he was eternally stuck in the body of his sixteen year old self, either (despite the fact he looked 25, and was technically older than that. He had never stopped thinking of himself as a teenager).

He wanted to imprint. To find his soul-mate. To be happy.

He didn't care who, or what species the person was. Hell, by this point, gender didn't even bother him in the slightest.

Not that it ever particularly had. Even less after he had seen hi-

No.

He wouldn't think about _him._

Not if he could help it. Not if he could stop himself. It hurt too much.

But, he was already on the train of thought, and his mind was stubborn.

Immediately, images flooded Seth's mind. Glimpses of soft, raven hair and porcelain skin. A full mouth, so perfectly kissable. A strong, male body, discernible even through the black robes of the Volturi.

But not eyes. Never the eyes, although he assumed they were blood red.

Seth had never seen his eyes. He hadn't had a chance to get close enough, no matter how much his body pulled. It had taken an order from a confused Jacob to stop Seth from barrelling into the middle of the stand-off between the Volturi and the Cullens, just to get closer to the mysterious figure, to see if maybe, just maybe, this person was his imprint.

After the almost-battle, Seth had reflected on his thoughts and been terrified – obsessing over the body, and half the face of a male, evil vampire? One that he didn't even know the name of? And _hoping_ he'd imprint?

How messed up could he get?

What scared him the most was how powerful the memories of those few, fleeting, glances were.

Almost as if he'd imprinted. Which was impossible, of course.

Firstly, Seth hadn't looked the vampire in the eyes, which was necessary for imprinting.

Secondly, the vampire was _male_, which entirely disproved Sam's- his old alpha's- theory of reproduction.

Thirdly, the boy he'd seen was entirely vampire, not a fertile half-blood like Nahuel or Nessie.

Fourthly, if he actually _had_ imprinted, Seth knew he would have stopped at nothing to find the boy again. Right now, his mind was full of nothing but lust, curiousity and a strange, but strong, loving pull towards the figure.

Was it possible to half-imprint?

_Don't be ridiculous, _Seth reprimanded himself.

He would imprint on a nice, human (or half-blood vampire, he supposed, he definitely wasn't picky) _girl._

And then he would get the thoughts of the boy entirely out of his mind, for good. Thoughts he'd kept so well hidden from Leah, Jacob and Edward.

Right?

Right.

But, then, why did the notion of no longer thinking about the boy, of trying to love someone else, make Seth feel sick? Like he'd never feel happy or smile again unless he allowed himself to think about the boy?

Seth shook his head violently, yet again, to rid himself of the thoughts of the boy- _the vampire._

He was not human. Seth had to stop referring to him as a "boy".

Standing suddenly, and with renewed determination, Seth stepped out of his room with a purpose, promising himself that he would stop with the silly, pointless wallowing. He was much too cheerful a person for that shit.

_Time to go hide my thoughts from Edward_, he thought with false enthusiasm, trooping down the winding, ridiculously elaborate staircase – all Esme's work, of course.

Entering the living room, Seth was greeted by a heart-warmingly familiar sight.

Nessie and Jacob, curled up tight and inseparably on the floor, directly underneath the television, illuminated by the warm (although entirely pointless) fireplace.

Jasper and Alice, locked in an epic battle (a.k.a a chess game) over by the window seat, the dull morning sun illuminating them weakly, and not nearly enough for the diamond effect on their skin to make a dazzling appearance.

Rosalie and Emmett, sat by the state of the art computer (one of many in the house), arguing in hissed, hushed tones. From what he could tell, they were on eBay, and it was probably best to just not get involved and stay out of range of possible flying shrapnel.

Carlisle and Esme, spooning on the couch closest to the fire, facing the doorway. Although Esme seemed to be genuinely paying attention to the television, Carlisle was constantly distracting her by whispering (what Seth assumed were) sweet nothings in the giggling woman's ear.

Edward and Bella were sitting on opposite ends of the other couch, closest to the door, clearly practicing their odd mental communication – which was why Seth had not been concerned at all that Edward would over hear his obsessing over the vampire boy. When Bella let her husband into her head, he often didn't emerge for days, and they'd been staring rapturously at each other like that since the night before.

Seth thought it was cute. Emmett thought it was puke-inducing.

The fact vampires couldn't actually throw up seemed entirely irrelevant to a sulking, pouting Emmett, who had been kicked out of the house by Esme and Edward for interrupting Bella and Edward during one of their "sessions" – in the most obnoxious way possible, of course.

Seth hesitated at the door for only a second, looking around the welcoming room and contemplating his place there. Where was he supposed to sit? He really, really didn't want to interrupt one of the couples, even though he knew they'd welcome him.

He hated those pity-filled smiles they gave him when they could see he felt left out.

Esme, ironically enough, smiled at him in just that way, moving from her position wrapped around Carlisle to make room for him on the couch.

Seth moved towards them, choking on laughter as he spied Carlisle hurriedly place a pillow in his lap to hide what had previously been nestled on (what Seth seriously hoped was) the small of Esme's back.

"Good morning, Seth!" Esme said brightly, patting the newly evacuated couch cushion next to her. "I left breakfast for you on your dresser – did you get it?"

Seth smiled widely, being cheered considerably by Esme's genuine joy at seeing him. "I did, it was delicious! Thank you, Esme." It wasn't an entire lie – he had eaten it, although he couldn't recall what exactly it was, or what it had tasted like. He'd been far too deep in his thoughts to notice or recall anything.

"Good," Esme sighed in satisfaction. "Is your sister still in her room? With Nahuel?"

Seth winced at the reminder, and Esme tried to look apologetic, even though Seth knew it brought her so much happiness that Leah and Nahuel were so very in love – and expressed it physically. Constantly.

A couple of times a day.

And non-stop at night.

Well. No _wonder_ Seth was desperate for a mate of his own.

He needed a distraction from his sister's pleasured screams.

_Oh, gross, why did I start thinking of that? Think of something nice… Like a mate of your own. Someone you can make scream. Yeah. Maybe the boy… I'm sure his body would be perfect, and aching for me. Oh, god, yes, he'd beg. And I'd give him what he wanted, revelling in his little mewls of pleasure and –OH GOD SETH STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING ABANDON THOUGHTS, _Seth slammed a brake on his perverted inner-monologue, beyond guilty that he'd started thinking such things in front of _Esme_ of all people.

He was disgusting.

And horny.

Jasper, still trapped in a battle with his wife, looked over at Seth and raised an eyebrow, clearly feeling the rush of desperate, hormonal feelings, and raised an eyebrow at the humiliated boy.

Seth, upon realizing that Jasper _knew_ he had the mind of a teenage boy (even if Edward didn't), sunk lowly into the couch, avoiding the empath's eyes.

Well. This was awkward.

He needed to imprint soon. He needed it.

Not just on a physical level (although that was certainly a defining factor), but on an emotional level.

Seth didn't want to be lonely anymore.

**Well, there we are! First chapter! What do you guys think? Is it worth continuing?**

**Any comments/suggestions/criticisms? I'd love to hear them! (and, hey, compliments are pretty cool too!)**

**Alec makes his appearance in the next chapter!**

~**andstraightontillmorning**


	2. The Boy In The Form Of A Wolf

**Hello! Welcome to Chapter Two of Look Me In The Eyes!**

**I'm very sorry about the long wait, but I wanted to make sure I had received a full range of criticism and advice in the reviews before I carried on with the next chapter. The next updates will come far more punctually, don't worry!**

**This chapter is from Alec's point of view! Hooray! **

**The action will start to pick up soon – for now, though, we have to deal with Alec and Seth's pesky inner monologues and **_**emotions**_**. How girly. xD**

**Chapter Two: The Boy In The Form Of A Wolf.**

Alec swept through the underground maze of Volterra with a silent urgency, his footsteps swift, although gentle when compared to the footsteps of other members of his vampiric coven.

He always had been a little gentler than the rest of the Volturi.

_What could Aro have summoned me for? _his thoughts demanded, his emotions set half way between terror and unabated curiousity. _I haven't done anything that warrants a punishment… I hope. And he never calls on me to run errands. So what is going on?_

These thoughts were plaguing him as he hurried towards Aro, Caius and Marcus's meeting hall, mere moments after his presence was requested – Alec was fast, too, and he certainly didn't want to keep Aro waiting.

Finally, he arrived in front of the ornate, gothic doors, and he took one un-needed breathe to calm himself. He stood perfectly still, waiting to be admitted.

After what seemed like eons, the large doors swung open, revealing the dramatic scene of the three Volturi leaders perched upon their elaborate thrones at the other end of the marble room.

"Alec!" Aro crowed, unfailingly pleased to see him. The act was definitely convincing to people who had not known the ancient vampire for long, but the cheerful, friendly act got old quickly. Alec was all too aware of that fact, and so, despite Aro's welcoming tone, the younger vampire did not relax. "I'm so glad you're here! We have much to discuss!"

Alec inclined his head. "My lord?"

"I suppose we've confused you dreadfully, being summoned so abruptly," Aro fretted, placing his chin in his palm in some sort of grotesque form of a pout. "But don't worry, this is a good thing!"

To Alec's great shock, Marcus almost – _almost_ – smiled. "We have a bit of a… task… for you, little one. One which we would only give to our most trusted family members."

"I would be honoured to accept any task My lords' required of me," Alec replied, according to etiquette. He was still wary – this task could range from anything from scouting new members to a suicide pact.

"Alec, do you remember the Cullens?"

Alec stopped short, his eyes widening in shock. Oh, he remembered the Cullens. All too well.

Not the actual vampires – they were of little importance to him. Just another overly-talented coven that Aro felt threatened by. Nothing unusual there.

No. But still, he remembered them. They haunted him. All because of… _it._ The shape shifter. A boy in the form of a wolf.

Alec had never seen something so gorgeous in his life. At the time of the confrontation, he had wanted nothing more than to abandon the Volturi and make his way to the other side of the field. To meet this wolf-boy. To know him in his human form.

To actually get to see his eyes.

That was Alec's biggest regret. He hadn't gotten to see the wolf's eyes.

He was certain they were beautiful, though. Just like the rest of the shifter.

Alec was entirely aware of how wrong it was; to be obsessed with a _wolf_, of all things, especially when he didn't even know what it looked like as a human, and he had a strong feeling it was a male, adding to the overall taboo of the situation.

He was messed up. A freak. Alec wished desperately that he could sleep just so that he could escape the thoughts of the elegant, intriguing wolf, but he was certain he'd dream about the other being anyway.

For seventeen years, he'd tried to hide these thoughts from Aro, and succeeded. Once you had the insane vampire's trust, he often didn't need to reaffirm it by looking into your thoughts. Fifty years could go by before he demanded your hand, simply because he didn't _need_ to see – with so many vampires within the coven with gifts that assured unwavering loyalty to you, you didn't need to look into someone's thoughts to make sure. It was redundant.

"I do, My lord. We are currently on good terms with them, are we not?" Alec's chest filled suddenly with panic – what if he was being sent to destroy them with a few others in a subtle assassination task group? Aro had certainly sent those out before – to destroy covens he viewed as a threat, but could not rightfully bring down the 'law' to eliminate them. Alec was sure that he could not destroy the wolf-boy, no matter how harshly it was demanded of him.

He couldn't. It would be like destroying a part of himself. A part of himself he barely knew, admittedly, but a precious, irreplaceable part of himself.

"Of course!" Aro declared, looking horrified at the implications that the Cullens could ever be anything but his closest friends. "Carlisle and I still converse on a regular basis! They are some of our greatest allies!"

_Yah-huh. They're your allies because you can't destroy them and you're scared of them, and you're just very, very lucky that Carlisle doesn't have any urges to take over the world._

Alec regretted thinking that immediately, but it didn't change the truth of it.

"That's wonderful, My lord. If the task I'm to undertake is not to destroy them… what is it?"

"Merely a check-up, little one!" Aro announced delightedly. "We're all so very anxious to see how young Bella has fared in her first years of true life! We want you to go and stay with them awhile, to see how they fare. Consider yourself an ambassador to strengthen the ties between our covens."

When Aro said 'check-up', Alec interpreted it in the most literal of ways – he was being sent to check that the Cullens were obeying all vampiric laws perfectly. Aro would never stop seeking a way to rid himself of their threatening presence, and gain numerous, strong family members.

"Nothing would please me more, My lords. I will go to Alaska immediately."

Aro clapped once in pleasure, smiling brightly. "Wonderful! We expect to hear regular reports from you!"

Regular reports? As in, more than one? How long was Alec expected to remain there? He voiced the question barely a second after he'd thought it.

"That is undecided, little one. As long as you feel is necessary to truly foster a feeling of family with them." Which really meant "as long as it takes for you to find a way to destroy them."

Alec was dismissed, Aro's attention immediately drifting –clearly, he was not expecting much from this endeavour.

As Alec walked back to his room, prepared to pack scarcely and practically, he was interrupted by an unexpected voice – Marcus.

"Excuse me, Alec."

Alec had to stop himself from gaping in shock. First, the statuesque vampire had almost smiled, and now, he was actively searching someone out with what looked like _enthusiasm. _What on earth was going on?

"My… My lord? What can I do for you?"

"Alec, I am the one who suggested you for this mission," Marcus admitted, somehow managing to look both intimidating and bashful.

"You did, My lord?" Alec was beyond confused. Why was this important?

"Yes. Aro would have sent Jane, but I convinced him that, perhaps, her style of… diplomacy… would not be as delicate as needed. I then brought up your name. You're perfect, of course. Well-spoken, endlessly patient, astoundingly intelligent. Quite charming."

Alec had no words. Absolutely no words. He was sure Volterra could have been burning down around him and he couldn't have forced himself to move.

"That was the reason I gave him… but truly? I want to give you a chance to see your wolf-boy."

Everything froze.

Of course Marcus would know. How had Alec not realized before? The stoic vampire could sense connections between people… He had to have known the second Alec saw the wolf from across the field. And it would have been easy for him to hide the knowledge of the connection from Aro – the mind reader rarely paid attention to Marcus's thoughts anyway, so as long as Marcus did not dwell on the fact, it was entirely plausible that Aro could overlook it. He was not infallible.

"If there is one thing in this world I still have hope in, little one, it is love. I see how miserable you are here. I do not want you to end up like me. Go to him. Find love. I will ensure that if you desire to leave the Volturi that no one will stand in your way."

With that dramatic promise, Marcus swept away.

Alec, however, stood in shocked silence in the empty hallway, trying to recover from the quick conversation.

Leave the Volturi?

He'd been with them for so long, and he knew nothing about the wolf-boy. He didn't even know if he was still travelling with the Cullens. Perhaps they'd parted ways immediately after the confrontation.

Alec couldn't give up his entire life on what was effectively a whim.

Soon, he decided; he'd make no rash decisions. He'd visit the Cullens, do what was required of him, and see where his heart took him. He had time.

The chances of ever seeing the wolf-boy again were miniscule, anyway. Marcus hadn't confirmed that the wolf felt the same connection as he did, so it was a moot point in addition. (Although a large part of Alec truly hoped that the connection was mutual).

So why did his heart fill with warmth at the chance to see the beautiful wolf again? To finally see what he looked like as a strong, handsome male?

Oh, no. Alec had to forcibly halt the lust that was slowly building in his abdomen. It didn't do well to fantasize over an imagined appearance.

Still, though… He had a chance to see his Wolf-Boy.

Alec set off towards his room to pack, not realizing that his steps were lighter.

**So there we have it! Alec's point of view! And now we know he's drawn to Seth as well – although since he doesn't know about imprinting, he doesn't understand why (as much).**

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**One last question: Do people like the POV switching between Alec and Seth? With the occasional visit from other characters? Or would you all rather stick simply to Seth's POV? **

**Let me know!**

**~andstraightontillmorning**


	3. What I Need

**Hey guys! There are no words for how sorry I am that this took so long to post. Life is a strange and awful thing sometimes.**

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3: What I Need.

"Leah, could you get off Nahuel for just a sec, there?" Seth requested dryly, raising an eyebrow at the (far too common) sight of his sister and her imprint wrapped in an embrace.

"…No," was the petulant, muffled reply, as she clung harder to the half-human man who was quite casually nuzzling her neck.

He sighed, too used to this, and too happy to see his sister happy, to be truly angry or annoyed. "Leah, this is _my_ room," he emphasised, gesturing around the cosy room filled with dark, warm wooden furniture.

Leah blinked once, looked around, and blinked again. "Oh… I'm not sure how we ended up in here…"

"You were putting washing away, for Esme, my love," Nahuel informed her, shamelessly stroking her breasts. "I happened to be passing in the hall, and there was a bed so conveniently placed here…"

"Yes, this is all very convenient," Seth muttered, pointedly ignoring Nahuel's wandering hands. "Especially the part where you had sex on my bed."

Nahuel paused in his ministrations at Seth's tone, looking genuinely concerned. "We have upset you. I apologize."

Seth noted with mixed feelings that, despite Nahuel's sincerity… he hadn't stopped groping his sister.

Leah, who was more familiar with Seth's moods, simply laughed. "I'll wash your sheets for you before you go to bed tonight, little brother."

They left, Nahuel carrying Leah out the door effortlessly, her giggling in delight in his arms.

Seth still found it odd to see his sister giggling and acting childish and girly, but he didn't begrudge her for it – _not that he was jealous! Not at all!_

He almost had himself convinced.

Turning back to his now empty room, he glared at dishevelled bed lying innocently in the middle of the floor.

Even _that_ was getting more action than him.

The next morning, the Cullen family packed up their blankets and filled their picnic baskets (that, since the inclusion of people who actually ate, were no longer just props).

They headed to the mountains, climbing until they reached an idyllic spot that was bathed in rare sunlight – Edward and Bella had found the area, and immediately fallen in love with it. Something about it reminding them of _their meadow_.

After the blankets were arranged and food was laid out, Seth stretched his limbs lazily, content to spend the rest of the afternoon dozing in the sunlight.

Ha.

"Seth, how often do you masturbate?" Emmett enquired idly, placing his hands on the back of his head and reclining his huge body.

Seth spat out the tea Esme had so kindly made him, his eyes widening to a comic degree.

"What did you just say?" he stared at the giant in shocked disbelief, his cup still hanging limply in his hand.

"And here I thought you had perfect hearing, wolf," Emmett said with a mischievous grin.

Seth glanced around at _every other member_ of the household, who were lying around on the other picnic blankets (and was that Carlisle and Alice _up a tree? _He really didn't want to know), all of them pretending not to listen in on the conversation.

"Why… why would you ask that?" Seth demanded in outrage, throwing his head in his hands (after gently putting down Esme's cup, of course) and refusing to meet anyone's gaze. He heard Renesmee giggle in amusement somewhere in the distance, presumably snuggled up to Jake, as always. She was such a traitor. No one was asking _her_ how much she masturbated.

"Because you need to get laid, bro. You're the only one in this family who isn't getting some," Emmett replied, completely serious, his face grave. "Also, Eddie won't tell me, that bastard."

"That's because _I don't know!"_ Seth heard Edward insist from somewhere behind him, followed by Bella's muffled laughter. "I don't listen in on his thoughts, and Seth's really good at blocking what I might accidentally see. He's got better mental control than Carlisle, for heaven's sake!"

Emmett looked momentarily impressed at Edward's admission of Seth's abilities, and was about to comment on that, but was cut off when Seth moved his body into a sitting position for the sole purpose of finding an easier angle to glare at Emmett from.

"I do not need to get _laid." _Yes he did. (He said mentally with such ferocity that Edward heard it, and he heard the mind-reading vampire snort in amusement. _Damn it he was losing it! And right after he was complimented on his mental control, too!). "_I need a _relationship._"

Esme, abandoning all pretence of not eavesdropping, sighed sympathetically.

Emmett let out his signature booming laugh. "How incredibly heterosexual of you, Seth. And that was said without any sarcasm whatsoever. I swear."

Although Seth knew Emmett was simply teasing – Nobody in this family was homophobic by any standard – his heart still froze in horror, his thoughts immediately turning to his feelings for The Boy.

Seth prayed that no one else would notice his reactions.

No such luck.

That was what he got for living with Vampires and Shape-shifters that had freakin' supersonic hearing (not that he could complain… being a wolf was _awesome)._

"Seth…" Carlisle (who was now out of his tree, Seth noticed) approached cautiously. "Is there… Is there anything you would like to tell us?"

Seth now had the undivided attention of the entire Cullen family – not that he didn't before. He was going to slaughter Emmett when he least expected it. Violently – and he was getting increasingly uncomfortable.

He was about five seconds from leaping through the trees out of the clearing in a desperate attempt to escape the scrutiny, when a sudden thought hit him –

_Why didn't he just tell them?_

Not the whole Volturi part, of course – that was probably a bit much for them to handle on top of everything else.

But the gay part? The dreams? The longing to imprint just so he wouldn't be lonely? How much he felt left out sometimes, despite their best efforts?

Those were things he could tell his family. Those are the kind of things he knew his family would want to fix.

Filled with resolve, and a burst of warmth, love and affection for the Cullens, Seth opened his mouth, his words unplanned, but determined to get everything he'd been thinking and feeling off his chest.

"I-," he started slowly. "I-"

And that was when he was cut off by Alice's horrified scream.

"_The Volturi! They're sending someone here! The Volturi!"_

Seth wasn't sure if he was ashamed or not of the fact that his first reaction was complete and utter joy.

_**There we have it! The third instalment of Look Me In The Eyes! Once again, I apologize for how ridiculously late this was. Shit happens, y'know?**_

_**Next chapter: Alec and the Cullens. Enough said, really.**_

_**~andstraightontillmorning**_


	4. I Know You

**I'm a bad, bad person for making you all wait so long for this. I do apologize.**

**But trust me; this extra-long chapter will more than make up for it. (I hope. It may suck. Oh gosh I hope it doesn't suck.)**

**Shit goes down in this chapter. **

**Two people look each other in the eyes for the first time **_**hohohohohoho**_

**I really hope you enjoy!**

Alec breathed in deeply as he stepped off the Volturi's private jet plane onto the tarmac of Anchorage's airport. All around him, he could hear humans going about their business – crying in farewell, tearfully greeting loved ones – completely innocent of the knowledge that an ancient killer had just walked off a plane and into their midst. Ignorance was bliss, after all.

A human limo driver, also an in-the-know employee of the Volturi, stood waiting anxiously for Alec. His poker face is sorely lacking, Alec thought sadly, which meant his usefulness would soon run out and he would become a meal. Shaking his head clear of those thoughts, and berating himself for feeling sympathy for a human – really, where had that come from? – Alec quickly decided that he felt like running, not driving to the Cullen's. It would give him a chance to think… plus, he loved it. Childish as it was.

Alec strode gracefully over to the nervous human, giving him simple instructions. "Take my luggage to this address." He handed the driver a tiny slip of paper with the Cullen's address written on it. "I will be there to collect it upon your arrival. I will not need your services beyond that." The human gulped, nodded, and turned towards his limo, but Alec's attention had already wandered, North-East. Where the Cullen's waited. Possibly where his Wolf-Boy waited. He grinned a private grin, and with a sudden sense of relief, he stretched his legs and began to run.

o0o

Seth sat next to Renesmee, both of them watching Jacob pace the length of the Cullen's lounge-room with wide eyes. (Renesmee was worried for her fiancé, Seth was just amused.) Their heads turned in synchronization, much like they were watching an intense tennis match, and in any other situation Esme would have laughed delightedly at how cute it was and brought out her camera. As it was, the atmosphere was far too tense for any frivolity. Poor Jasper had his head buried in Alice's lap, trying to alleviate some of the suspense and stress. All the vampires stood around waiting, doing their eerie statue impersonations – something Seth was now fairly used to.

Even Leah and Nahuel, still firmly in their honeymoon phase (immortals tended to have very, very, very long honeymoon phases, Seth noted as he eyed Bella and Edward) had grim faces, although they were both much more fidgety. Not that Seth could talk, really. He was about ready to strip naked and start up a riveting game of limbo just to lighten up the damn room.

Out of the corner of Seth's eye, he saw Edward's mouth twitch in amusement at that last, errant thought. It was satisfying, especially as it was the first sign of cheerfulness Seth had seen all day from anyone other than himself.

"Come on, guys!" Seth groaned, throwing his arms out wide and almost hitting poor Nessie. She giggled good-naturedly , but Jacob growled protectively. Seth rolled his eyes, ignored the idiot, and continued. "It's not like the entire guard is coming for us! It's one itty bitty little vampire." Seth didn't add his excitement or hope over the possibility it might be the one he lov-_Nope not going there thank god Edward has a hard time getting into my head when I don't want him in there because that would have ended badly._

"It's their most dangerous member - Alec." Carlisle reminded Seth gently. Seth's heart spluttered and skipped a beat at the name, and the fact it could possibly belong to his vampire, but he solidly ignored his traitorous body's reaction, and was glad when no one else mentioned it. _They probably assumed it was worry or nerves, _Seth thought. _Oh no Jasper's looking at me funny again damn I'm bad at this._

"Yes…" Seth conceded Carlisle's point. "But… We have a Bella."

Edward laughed quietly, and perhaps a little smugly, as everyone relaxed slightly at the reminder of their greatest, Alec-proof defence. Bella just looked embarrassed at the attention, which was so in-character that Seth couldn't help but grin widely at her.

Jasper, ever the strategist (and party-pooper), brought them back to reality. "It's not so much a fight with him we're concerned about, Seth. If we do one thing wrong, put one toe of line, do anything that could be construed as breaking a law or disrespecting the Volturi, Alec will report it and our asses will on the line. More than that, they'll be coming to collect Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Alice. They're prizes to Aro, remember." Jasper's voice had softened noticeably when he said Alice's name, and Seth realized with a jolt that he considered his possible death by the hands of the Volturi considerably less important than the possibility of Alice being forced to join them. The love between the two made Seth want to sigh dramatically and throw himself on his bed and write in a diary and listen to sad, emotional music while he stewed in his own jealousy and loneliness.

Jasper gave him another _look. _Was that a vampire thing, or could you learn how to look at people like that?

"It doesn't help that he'll be staying indefinitely," Alice added, her beautiful voice low and concerned. "Until Alec decides how long he's staying and when he'll leave, there are just too many variables for me to watch." She groaned and buried her head in her hands, Jasper rubbing her back. Seth felt a giant wave of sympathy crash over him for the currently sightless psychic. The guilt he felt was even worse – Seth knew Alice had difficulties with her visions because of his, Jacob and Leah's presence, even though she claimed that in recent years, she'd become attuned to and could occasionally get clear visions regarding them.

Looking at Jacob and Leah's faces, he had a feeling they were thinking along the same lines.

"Do you want us to go?" Jacob offered suddenly. "We could move out for a month or so, go on a vacation. That might help with your visions, _and_ it will be easier to please this Alec guy without a bunch of werewolves wandering around."

Carlisle rubbed his face in a very human-like manner. "The idea has merit." He shared a quick glance with a worried Esme. "Although we don't like the idea of forcing anyone out of their homes, even temporarily."

Leah shrugged, speaking up for the first time. "I don't mind, as long as Nahuel can come with me." She smiled so mushily at him; Seth made an exaggerated choking sound that had Renesmee and Jacob laughing and Leah rolling her eyes. Nahuel smiled unrepentantly.

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. "It should be fine for Nahuel to leave as well, the Volturi aren't aware that he has joined our family either." He turned towards Jacob, his face suddenly apologetic. "I'm afraid, if you do leave, Jacob, that Ness will have to stay behind. I imagine she's one of the main reasons for this check-up, and her absence will be severely noted."

Jacob grimaced, looking physically pained at the idea of being separated from his imprint. Renesmee stood gracefully, taking him gently into her arms, and Seth was struck again by jealousy that he quickly buried.

"It is for the best, my Jacob," she said in her bell-like voice. "Mumma and Daddy will keep me very safe, you know this. And Auntie Rosie would rather shave off her hair than let me come to harm." Rosalie didn't look upset by this assessment. It was fairly accurate. If anyone else had said it, it would have sounded egotistical and self-centred. When Renesmee said it, it was just the truth.

Jacob conceded relatively easily after that, knowing it was the safest course of action for his imprint, even if it meant separation. The two retreated to a corner, kissing gently, and Seth saw Edward's jaw twitch in annoyance.

_Hey, man, happy thoughts. _Seth sent his thoughts directly to Edward. _Your daughter is happy, and that's all that matters. I'll punch Jacob later for you. Focus on your Bella, your beautiful wife standing right next to you._

Edward seemed to listen, turning away from his daughter to nuzzle Bella's neck.

_Man, Jacob owes me a steak._

"How about you, Seth?" A voice startled Seth out of his deep reverie.

"Huh?" Seth jumped.

Emmett looked amused. "You are still a werewolf, right? That hasn't suddenly changed in the last hour?"

"Oh, right…" Seth murmured, trailing off, distracted again.

Carlisle and Esme traded another significant glance.

"Seth," Carlisle said gently, "Are you willing to leave for a little while?"

Out of nowhere, Seth was suddenly _definitely not okay with this plan, _now that it applied specifically to him. If he left, he wouldn't get to meet this Volturi member. He had to meet him. Seth's place was here, waiting for him to arrive. Gravity ensured it. The thought of walking away made Seth's legs feel like lead.

Seth was near the point of hyperventilating, and the Cullen's watched on in alarm as he tried to speak. "I- Um. It's just that I. Oh god," his voice broke.

Carlisle was in doctor mode almost immediately. "Bella, could you please get me a glass of water? Seth, can you hear me? You need to calm yourself down. I need you to try to take slow breaths. Can you do that?"

Seth tried to follow the doctor's instructions. "Please don't send me away from him oh god oh god my vampire boy I need him please don't send me away."

Seth finally got his breathing under control, taking a huge gulp of water from the glass that Bella had offered him.

Coming back to his senses, Seth realized he'd lost control of his carefully protected thoughts. The Cullen's were all staring at him with varied degrees of shock, confusion and amazement on their faces. Jacob and Leah's eyes were comically wide. Seth lowered his head, humiliated and unwilling to meet their eyes.

"Seth," Esme crooned gently, bringing him into a hug so motherly and comforting that Seth broke down, heaving heavy sobs into her shoulder. "It's okay, it's alright. We won't send you away if you don't want to go. But, please, can you explain?"

"The other day," Seth croaked, his face still half-buried in Esme's shoulder, "in the clearing. I was trying to tell you. I'm attracted to men…"

He dared to look up, expecting disgust or anger. Instead, he saw Jasper smile at him. Emmett gave him a huge thumbs up, and Leah gave him a look of, "_well duh, you idiot." _His family. They really were okay with it.

"That's wonderful, Seth, I'm so proud of you for having the courage to tell us."

"And the mental ability to keep that hidden from Edward. Damn."

"Shut up, Emmett."

"Seth," Carlisle continued where his wife had left off. "This is perfectly fine, and we're all happy, but what does it have to do with Alec?"

Guiltily, Seth took one steadying breath, and began to explain.

Five minutes later, the Cullen's were beyond stunned.

"I…" Alice started. "I _did not see that coming."_

Carlisle was clearly thinking hard. "Do you think it is possible, Leah? Jacob? For a shape-shifter to half-imprint if they do not see their eyes?"

"Oh yes," Jacob said certainly. "I can believe it. Remember how attracted I was to Bella, especially during her pregnancy? I couldn't tear myself away from her, even though I hadn't imprinted."

Leah was nodding in agreement, "But, still… a male vampire?"

Seth looked down again, awaiting a verbal lashing and condemnation. It would hurt even worse coming from his sister.

"I'm not judging you, Seth. Nor am I angry. I was simply going to say that it completely disproves all previous theories of imprinting for fertility reasons. If this vampire is truly your imprint… it indicates that it happens based on love alone," she explained gently, clearly unwilling to upset Seth further.

Love alone. That sounded nice.

"Could you show me an image of your vampire?" Edward requested. "I could tell you who it is."

Seth snapped his head up, smiling widely in hope. "Thank you," he breathed eagerly, conjuring images of his vampire boy in his head, attempting (and failing) to keep his love and lust for the boy out of his thoughts while Edward was looking.

Edward was nodding. "That's Alec, alright." Seth's heart filled with an unidentifiable emotion as it was confirmed. Edward turned to Carlisle. "I've experienced imprinting second-hand through Leah and Jacob's thoughts. What Seth feels for Alec is exactly typical of an imprint bond that hasn't been fully formed, although they're usually completed seconds afterwards when the two meet eyes. Something Seth and Alec neglected to do." Edward raised an eyebrow at Seth. "Of course you just had to make it difficult." He winked.

"He's really coming here?" Seth asked, his voice embarrassingly desperate. Edward and Alice both nodded in unison, smiling in encouragement.

"Actually, he'll be here soon," Alice declared. "He's just decided to run from the airport to here. He'll be here in about thirty minutes."

Thirty minutes.

Thirty minutes until Seth saw His Alec.

His bliss was interrupted by Rosalie. "Is no one going to talk about the fact that Seth could potentially imprint on a _murderous member of the Volturi?"_

Seth was immediately on the defensive – how dare she? What business of hers was it? But deep down, he shared the same fears. His imprint could have blood-red eyes and an absent conscience, and it scared Seth that he really just _did not care. His imprint could kill all the people they wanted if it made them happy._

_Oh god what was wrong with him?_

Thankfully, Edward was ignoring these thoughts.

"We'll deal with that when we get to that, Rose. We don't even know if Seth will truly imprint. There could be another explanation."

This seemed to appease Rosalie, but the thought scared Seth. _No it had to be him._

Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door.

The family all huddled around it, far enough away that they wouldn't crowd their guest. Seth was almost ready to explode from excitement and nerves. He was immensely grateful for Jacob's steadying hand on his shoulder.

The wolves had made a unanimous decision to remain, to stand behind and support Seth, who couldn't tear himself away if he tried.

Emmett, apparently having assigned himself protection detail, reached the door first. It opened silently.

Immediately, as if drawn by gravity, Seth took two steps toward the vampire on the other side of the doorway.

Immediately, as if drawn by gravity, Alec completely ignored the vampire the towered over him, and took two steps toward the shape-shifter.

"It's you," they breathed in unison.

Their eyes met.

Seth's universe shifted.

So did Alec's.

**There we have it! Chapter Four of Look Me In The Eyes complete!**

**I TOLD you shit would go down. **

**I really hope you liked it. Please let me know if you did. Actually, please let me know if you hated it. I want to know either way. Reasons would be helpful, too!**

**Please be aware – I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. (and knowing me, there were a shit-tonne of mistakes.)**

**Next update will be soon!**

**-andstraightontillmorning**


	5. Mine

**I told you I'd update soon! Here we have it, the reaction chapter! Yay~**

**See if you can catch the parallel between Leah and Nahuel, and Seth and Alec. It's pretty obvious. Actually, it's an exact line, from chapter three.**

**Enjoy!**

Alec paced anxiously across the damp woodland floor, already wearing a narrow path into the ground. He was only a few miles from the Cullen's home, and he estimated that he was only just outside the mind-reader's range. He'd been traveling quickly, eager to reach his destination and finally figure out whether his Wolf-Boy was still with the Cullen's, or was lost to Alec forever, when a sudden panic had hit and immobilized him.

_What if he isn't there? What if I am truly never to see him again?_

_And what if he _is_ there? What if he does not feel as I do? What if he hates me?_

_But, oh god, what if he does feel the same? What if he loves me back? I could not return to the Volturi then. I could not drag myself away from him again._

Alec wanted to slap himself. He was a mature, centuries old vampire, and here he was, acting like a love-struck teenager. Absolutely ridiculous.

"Alright, Alec," he muttered to himself. "Pull yourself together and get going."

o0o

The Cullen's house was lovely. Well… the exterior was, at least. Elegant, tasteful and modern, with just the subtlest hints of antiquity. Alec assumed the inside would be much the same.

_Stop stalling, you idiot, _he thought to himself. _You don't actually care about architecture in the slightest, and you know it._

Right.

He climbed the three small steps to the porch at a subdued, human pace, and knocked on the front door. He could hear shuffling behind the door, which quickly opened to reveal a monstrous looking vampire – Emmett, his memory dutifully supplied.

However, he was distracted less than a quarter of a second later by something – or, rather, someone – much more important.

It was like gravity. His eyes were tugged in the person's direction, and his body willingly followed. Alec knew this was his Wolf-Boy in human form. He didn't know _how_ he knew. It was just obvious; as if it was something he was born knowing. He was huge, as large as Emmett, if not bigger. His skin was a gorgeous russet, smooth and warm. Alec wanted, no, needed to touch it, to feel the muscles pulsing just under the surface. His neck was long and graceful and he was wearing the most overjoyed, beautiful smile. It filled Alec with happiness. To be near this person was to be happy. Alec wanted desperately to kiss those smiling lips. And the smell, by god, the smell. Alec was aware of the foul odour originating from the two other shape-shifters present, but that smell was absent in his Wolf-Boy. Instead, he smelt like freshly mowed grass and fields after a thunderstorm. It was intoxicating, but it did not inspire any large degree of thirst in Alec.

"It's you," they said reverently, in unison.

And then, finally, barely two seconds after Alec had crossed the threshold, he looked into the Wolf-Boy's eyes. His world tilted on its axis. His body felt impossibly weak, and his jaw dropped in awe.

_Is this what it is like to find your mate? _Alec pondered, daring not to take his eyes off the Wolf-Boy for a second lest he disappear.

"Please, my mate, my beautiful mate, tell me your name?" Alec begged. The Wolf-Boy's eyes were wet and wide, but it appeared it was out of happiness from being addressed in such a way.

"Seth," he said, and his voice sent shivers of love and lust down Alec's body. "My name is Seth."

Alec smiled at him. "Hello, my Seth. My name is Alec."

o0o

The second Seth's eyes met Alec's, everything changed. What he had felt for the vampire before paled in comparison. Merely a pathetic, school-girl crush. It was nothing compared to the feelings brought about by imprinting. There was nothing on this planet, nothing in this universe, that mattered as much as the red-eyed vampire staring back at Seth, with his beautiful porcelain skin, deep black hair and full lips. Nothing. Seth was sure that if Alec asked him to hold his breath, Seth would cheerfully do so until he died. Alec. Alec. Alec.

"Please, my mate, my beautiful mate, tell me your name?" Alec begged, as if there was the slightest chance that Seth would not give him anything he desired. _He called me his mate!_ Seth boasted internally in delight, so happy he was sure he must be glowing and sparkling like a vampire in the sun.

"Seth," he said, still watching his new imprint's face. "My name is Seth."

He smiled at Seth, and that was the final straw. There was no resisting that smile.

Seth took the final few steps, closing the gap between himself and his smaller imprint, and gathered him into a tight hug which Alec eagerly reciprocated.

"Hello, Seth. It is very nice to meet you," Alec whispered, caressing Seth's face. Seth leaned in, preparing to initiate their first kiss, when a throat cleared deliberately. They both jumped at the interruption.

"Hoo, boy," Emmett crowed, fanning his face in an exaggerated gesture. "That was freakin' intense. Rosie, why don't you ever look at me like that?" He pouted at his wife, who rolled her eyes.

Seth came to his senses unwillingly, stepping away from his newfound mate by only a fraction to face his onlooking family. He kept one arm firmly wrapped around Alec's waist, something Alec seemed all too pleased about.

Seth studied his family. Their faces displayed varied degrees of amusement and happiness. Esme looked about ready to cry, clutching tightly at Carlisle's arm. Jacob and Emmett both had matching smirks which told Seth he would never hear the end about this public display of affection. Jasper looked more than a little flustered, clearly trying to deal with the avalanche of loving and lustful emotions that Alec and Seth must have barraged him with. Bella had her chin in her hands, resting her elbows on the staircase banister, looking as though she'd just watched an intense romantic movie. There was no anger. No disappointment. No disapproval. No concern over the identity of Seth's imprint, something he knew they would have to deal with eventually. Just joy. Support.

Alec, still firmly attached to Seth, appeared abashed at his actions and his giant breach of etiquette.

"My… My apologies. I don't know what came over me." Seth noted delightedly that despite his imprint's sincere and formal words, Alec still did not move from his arms.

Edward grinned. "Don't apologize, Alec. An imprint bond is a force of nature."

"I'm surprised you're still clothed, to be entirely honest," Nahuel drawled mischievously, dodging a playful punch from Leah.

"Imprint bond?" Alec repeated, testing out the unfamiliar words on his lips. "I do not know what that is, I am sorry."

Seth let out a quiet groan. "Come, sit with us in the lounge-room, and we'll explain. I'll tell you everything you want to know, I promise." He held out his hand, gesturing for Alec to take it. Alec took it without hesitation, allowing himself to be lead into the other room, and Seth gave his family a smug, proud grin as he passed them.

Finally, they were all settled, Alec and Seth sharing a couch, their hands still touching.

"Okay," Jacob began. "What do you know about shape-shifters?"

Alec thought for only a second. "They can become any kind of animal, unlike a werewolf. Your branch just happens to turn into wolves. You were there at the stand-off, seventeen years ago. Something I am deeply sorry about." He turned to Seth. "You were there, my Seth. I saw you. I am not so sorry about that part."

Seth smiled widely at him. "I saw you, too. I never forgot you, either."

Jacob interrupted. "That's because of the imprint bond. Shape-shifters have the ability to imprint." He explained the basics of imprinting to Alec, who looked incredibly interested in the new information.

"So, you've loved me all these years," Alec said finally, "even though you never saw my eyes? And now the bond is finally complete?" The words were filled with awe, as if he could not believe his luck. "I was the same."

Seth's eyes widened, and Carlisle leaned forward eagerly. He was fascinated to learn as much as he could about the effect of imprinting on the imprintee, especially when they were supernatural. He'd learnt all that he could from Renesmee and Jacob.

"Truthfully?"

Alec nodded thoughtfully, his mind in the past. "Yes. I never forgot you. I didn't see you in your human form, but I could not help but imagine you when I thought of you. Which was often. Far too often." He chuckled at that. Seth looked overjoyed.

Jasper shifted. "Ah, tone it down, guys. I'm about a minute away from dragging Alice from the room." Alice grinned widely and winked at the two, mouthing a "thank you."

"Oh, sorry, Jasper," Seth apologized, looking embarrassed. "I can't help it."

"Are you the one who can influence emotions?" Alec asked. Jasper nodded in confirmation, and Alec looked embarrassed as well.

"Come for a walk with me?" Seth turned towards his imprint. "We can talk in private."

Alec was seconds from eagerly agreeing, when a concerned voice cut through the atmosphere.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Rosalie questioned nervously. Seth wanted to be mad at her, but he knew that there was no viciousness in her actions. She was genuinely worried for Seth's safety.

Alec, however, looked offended. "I would never hurt my mate. I swear to you."

"He's telling the truth," Edward added.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Is no one remembering that I'm a werewolf?"

"Oh please," Leah teased. "You're still a baby."

Seth grabbed onto Alec's hand, and pulled him from the couch. "Yeah, let's go and leave these overprotective idiots to their fretting. We have some talking to do."

"Wear protection!" Emmett yelled as they retreated out the front door and into the forest.

Alec turned and looked back at the house anxiously. "They do not like me, or trust me," he said miserably.

Immediately, Seth's urge to comfort his imprint took over. "No! No no no! They love you! Esme especially. They're happy I've finally found a mate."

"That is good to hear. But, still, they do not trust me."

Seth looked down, his inability to lie to his imprint trumping his desire to comfort. "It's… it's the Volturi thing. And the red eyes thing. But I'll be damned if they hurt you!"

"I understand, Seth," Alec said. "I am a member of the Volturi, and I do kill humans. This isn't something I deny."

Seth tried to hide his sadness at these admissions, but Alec noticed, of course.

"For you, though, I will try. At least for the remainder of my stay, I will attempt to hunt as your family does, and stay away from humans. It was part of Aro's instructions to fit in as well as I could and foster a feeling of family, anyway."

Seth smiled his wide, happy smile, but it was tempered by the reminder that Alec would have to leave one day. Seth knew that when that happened, he would be leaving the Cullen's and returning to Italy with him. There was no other option. "Thank you, Alec. You don't know how much that means to me. How… how long _will _you stay?"

Alec was quiet for a long moment, thinking on Marcus's offer before he departed. Perhaps, just perhaps, he did not have to leave. "Well… there are a few possibilities…" he began, and explained Marcus's offer to help him leave the Volturi to Seth.

Seth was nodding, listening eagerly. When Alec was done, the shape-shifter was almost bouncing in excitement.

"We have some things to decide."

**Well, there we have it, another completely unbeta-d chapter (were there any mistakes? Let me know.)**

**Did you catch the line from chapter three? Know what it is? Huehuehue.**

**Next chapter: Alec and Seth have a long chat. Things are decided. Luggage is delivered. Will the Cullen's ever stop eavesdropping? (No. The answer is no.) Is there a kiss?!**

**Reviews would be very appreciated!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
